


Pay Attention

by SubliminalWriter



Series: Can You Last? [4]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Bisexual Kat Edison, Bisexual Sutton Brady, F/F, Fingerfucking, Public Sex, Strap-Ons, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubliminalWriter/pseuds/SubliminalWriter
Summary: The trio and Adena go to the movies.





	Pay Attention

Kat sighs, it's been too long since the two have been like this; wrapped up in a disarray of sheets, sweat dripping down both their bodies.

Adena pulls back the sheet covering her head, a smile forming on her face while wiping away Kat's essence onto the back of her hand, climbing up to lay next to her spent girlfriend.

"Wow, so Kelly Rowland turns you on, huh," Kat questions, pulling the older woman into her.

Adena giggles, "It's more like seeing you dance to Kelly Rowland is what turns me on. Baby, you know I love it when you dance," she answers.

"Well, maybe I should dance for you more often."

Kat looks to Adena, who smiles and raises a teasing brow, "If you're looking for an objection from me then you'll be here all day," She says before laughing.

Kat, with a quick burst of energy, rolls on top of Adena, smiling when she spreads her legs to accommodate the younger woman.

"We should do this more often," Adena states, drawing Kat in for a deeper kiss, their tongues battle for dominance, Adena winning this time.

"I agree," Kat replies in a breathless tone, sliding out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

Adena watches the younger woman, she watches as she slides into the velcro harness, the strap-on secured in between her legs.

Adena, smiles, chews at her bottom lip then ushers the younger woman over with a wave of her finger.

When Kat returns to bed, she finds herself being pinned down, Adena straddling her stomach.

She leans in to kiss her lover again, reveling in the way, Kat bucks her hips up into her.

"I'm gonna put the song on repeat," Kat tells her, grabbing her phone.

Unlocking it, she reads over the text from Sutton and Jane, who invites her and Adena out for the night.

Replying back, Kat hits send then the repeat button, starting the song over from the beginning.

She turns back to Adena, who welcomes her with open arms, pulling the sheets back over their naked bodies.

~

_It's not unusual for Adena to receive texted from Kat throughout the day._

_Her texts always seemed to keep Adena going, providing her the extra push to make it through the day; especially if she had meetings with gallery owners about her artwork._

_What's unusual is Kat texting her sexually while she is at work._

_Adena looks over the text at least ten times, Babe I want you so bad right now, is what she read. She replies accordingly and continues snapping pictures._

_Not even ten minutes later her phone rings, Adena answers, Kat voice drowning out the surrounding area._

_"How long before you finish with work," Kat ask, desire and desperation intertwined in her voice as she spoke._

_"Twenty minutes then I'll meet you at home," Adena replies with the social media department head agreeing._

_When she hangs up, Adena chuckles, she really loved the young light skinned social media director._

_Across town, in the bullpen of Scarlet magazine, Kat smiles. She logs off her computer, turning to Angie, who had been busy typing._

_"Angie," She calls, the latina looks up to the taller woman, "What can I do for you, Kat," Angie answers._

_Her fingers cease on her keyboard, giving her full attention to her boss, who places her phone in her bag._

_"I have to go home, can you handle things while I'm gone," Kat says._

_Angie nods, which makes Kat nod, she really picked her gem with the young Latina, thanking Oliver in her mind._

_Pushing her chair in, Kat turns to find herself bombarded by her best friends, "Why are you going home," Jane questions._

_"I could totally tell you, Tiny Jane, but I don't think you could handle it," Kat answers, giving Sutton a knowing look._

_Jane looks between the two, feigning injury at the dig from her tallest friend. Then she realizes what Kat is leaving work for and gasp, this was worst than Kat showing them the nudes she received._

_Like really who sends nudes at ten in the morning, where is your job ma'am?_

_Besides, that's more of a lunchtime activity, ten in the morning is for coffee and normal flirting._

_Kat and Sutton laugh at the brunette because Jane is just too easy to mess with._

_"If Jacquline ask, my mother called and I went to meet her for lunch,"_

_Sutton nods, pulling the brunette away as Kat speed walks out of the Scarlet office._

_Once at home, Kat checks the time, Adena would be home any minute. She begins to strip, taking off the tight pants she wore then she kicks her heels to the side._

_She walks to the kitchen to grab a glass of water when Adena steps through the door, camera bag already being taken off and her hijab soon to follow._

_Adena removes her jacket, stalking toward her girlfriend, tugging her forward into her own lips._

_They battle for dominance, knocking over random objects as they proceed their way to the couch._

_Falling back, Kat straddles the Persian woman, grinding down on her, throwing her head back in ecstasy._

_"I have an idea," Kat whispers, nipping at the shell of Adena's ear. She stands to her feet, grabs her phone then moves across the room to plug it into her dock._

_Out of the speakers, Kelly Rowland's "Motivation" plays, pushing Kat farther in a mood as she sways to the rhythm of the music._

_Adena follows transfixed on the tall, slender, woman as she sways side to side, her smile roping Adena in when she finally departs her gaze off of Kat's body._

_She motions the woman over, her eyes never leaving light curves as Kat saunters toward her, the black lace underwear she wore never looked more appealing to the Persian._

_Adena tries to breathe, but what is life, when Kat mounts her again, hips rolling smoothly to Kelly's voice._

_She sings along softly with the words, tilting her head to the side allowing Adena to kiss along her neck, the shorter woman kissing down her neckline to her collarbone._

_"Is this what you want Kat. Do you want me to fuck you until you can no longer feel your legs," Adena questions, her cool breath hitting the shell of Kat's ear, causing the baby hairs on her neck to stand at attention._

_Kat shivers then pants when Adena suddenly slides into her slick heat._

_"Don't stop dancing," Adena commands, her other hand wrapping around Kat, pressing on the small of her back as she rides the Persian's woman fingers._

_Kat feels her wetness begin to drip down her thighs, the coil in the pit of her stomach starts to loosen as Adena drives into her deeper; harder._

_She has always been the loud one out of the two, Adena finding her moans intoxicating when she comes undone._

_When her hips start to slow, rhythm sloppy, and vision blurred, Adena smirks then latches onto the skin of Kat's torso._

_Kat, who had opted to bite her lip to stay silent, divides the hold wailing out as she comes all over Adena's black acid washed jeans._

_"Oh I made such a mess," she says when she attains reality once more, but Adena doesn't mind as the younger woman directs her to their bed._

_She discards her jeans first, then her shirt, finding her place underneath cotton sheets._

_The first time she tastes Kat, Adena feels Kat tense up above her. Then she does it once more, listening to the long, loud, moan it produces from the curly-haired woman, falling in love with the sound._

_The sounds Kat release urges Adena on as she continues to taste her girlfriend, Kat having trouble staying still as the feeling of Adena's tongue brings her to her next orgasm._

~

"Spread your legs, Dee."

Adena blinks as Kat slides the toy into her.

She hisses lowly, closing her eyes at the intrusion, nails scraping down her lover's back.

Kat nips at Adena's throat, moving slowly at first, hips winding in time with the tempo of the song as the younger woman worked the toy into the Iranian.

Kat enjoyed this, listening to music while she worked Adena's body into exhaustion.

Kat shivers again when Adena's whispered moans travel to her ear, sending her into this animalistic state as she speeds up her thrust.

No, this wasn't about staying in tune with the song, this is about Adena's silent plea for her to go harder. To go deeper. To reach new heights that the curly haired woman has never reached before with the strap-on.

Kat removes herself from Adena's clutches, her hands grip weakened knees as she pulls out of Adena, just enough so that the tip of the strap-on teases her dripping sex.

Adena eyes open when Kat halts in action, eyes peering up in a lust filled wonder, wondering why she stopped.

"Do you hear that," she asked, looking over toward the door of their apartment.

"What, I don't hear a thing," Adena declares, eyes closing again in exasperation.

When she opens her eyes next, she hears it, a faint rapping on their apartment door.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"No, were you?"

They look at one another, Kat grabs her phone, turning the music off, "One minute," she calls out, stepping out of the harness.

Adena stays in bed, wrapping herself in the sheets that barely cover the bed while Kat grabs a robe, racing toward the door.

When she opens it, she comes face to face with Andrew.

"Kat, hi," he says drawing out his polite hello. He rolls his eyes, looking over his to-do list.

"Andrew, what can I do for you?"

"Jacqueline was worried when you didn't return to the office after meeting your mom," he smirks, eyes twinkling with a knowing gaze.

"Yeah, I was gonna go back to the office, but my girlfriend got hurt, so I came home instead,"

He gasps dramatically, "What happened? Did she fall on your face because I heard-"

"Thank you, Andrew," Kat says smiling awkwardly at the taller man.

"Anyways, Jacquline says there's a meeting in half n hour and she doesn't want you to miss it," He tells her.

"Why did she send you here?"

"Apparently," He looks down at her over his glasses, "Your phone is "broken", so here I am," He responds, gesturing to himself.

"Are we done here?"

"Yes, goodbye Andrew."

He turns on his heels and walks down the hallway of Kat's apartment complex. Kat closes the door, sigh in relief.

"So, you have to go back to work," Adena says when Kat returns to bed. Kat nods, pushing back a curl, climbing on top of the older woman.

She kisses her then pulls back to say, "I love you, babe, like so much, so I'll make it up to you later on tonight."

"If you get the chance," Kat squirts her eyes at that, not really sure what Adena meant by it.

"Babe, are you upset with me?"

"No," Adena answers, turning to face her girlfriend, "I love you too." She answers, changing the subject.

Kat falters back, gazing at the older woman, sometimes Adena could just be so... but she loved her so much.

Kat rushes around the room looking for her discarded clothing, she is dressed in five minutes, pulling her messy curls into a bun.

She reapplies the makeup that has since come off, kissing Adena once more, leaving her there while she travels back to work.

Adena sighs, she's still hot and bothered and Kat leaving only adds to her frustration, which in turn adds to her arousal as she takes matters in her own hands.

~

"Honey, I'm home," Kat calls out when she returns home from work.

Adena, stationed in the kitchen, calls back to her.

"It smells amazing in here," Kat compliments, wrapping Adena up in her arms.

"I whipped up some Bademjan and white rice. Come, sit, eat."

"You don't want to eat with the girls tonight," Kat ask as she sits to eat with Adena.

"Love, you left me to my own devices earlier. I think you better eat up or you'll pass out tonight," Adena says, hand holding her cheek as she smiles at the younger woman.

Kat freezes up,"I knew you were upset," she states when Adena stands to her feet, sauntering around her chair. Her fingers squeeze tired shoulders as she leans into the woman.

"I'm not upset in the slightest, but I'm being, what Sutton would call "petty"," Adena says, kissing down the back of Kat's neck, leaving a trail of goosebumps as she stands erect again.

"Can you last, baby," she questions the younger woman, who gulps back the water she had been drinking.

"The girls will be here soon," Kat tries to rebuttal, but Adena shakes her head.

"I know Jane and Sutton like clockwork now, but lucky for you, I don't want to play at the moment," Adena replies, leaning in to kiss Kat, but pulls back just as quick when the younger woman meets her halfway.

"Though, I can't say I'll feel that way as the night advances," She adds, sweeping her tongue across Kat's bottom lip, tugging it lightly with her teeth before she releases it.

Kat skin flushes red at the indication, looking away from the brown skinned woman.

They continue their meal, Adena slowly working the biracial woman up until she is putty in her hands, when a sudden knock breaks the two out of their intense dinner.

"Th-that must be the girls," she stutters, panicking in her mind as she stands and hastily marches toward the door.

Adena had no qualms when it came to making her come just about anywhere she could, Kat knew this, but still, Adena pushed her limits, and tonight Kat knew she would be tested.

She opens the door, pulling Jane and Sutton inside, turning to find Adena mere inches from her.

"I say we have a drink before we leave," Sutton suggest.

"Lovely idea," Kat agrees, opening her wine cabinet.

She pulls out a bottle of Chardonnay, pouring a glass for her two friends and herself, looking to Adena, who stands back from the view of the two other women.

Her eyes shimmer with mischief as she sees her lover down the glass of alcohol.

"We don't have all night girls, let's get going," Adena remarks when they pour another glass.

Kat leaves the bottle on the table, allowing her two friends to exit the apartment first, then Adena as she locks up.

Adena is unpredictable, which made Kat uneasy about the movies tonight because she just knew the older woman planned on doing something.

Only time would tell now, she guessed.

~

Kat's fine, Adena's being cordial at the moment, so there's no need for her to freak out until Adena's hand rest on her thigh.

It doesn't move, at first, only moving when the screen goes dark, and when the screen flashes white, Kat finds Adena hand higher up on her thigh than before.

They had to be a good thirty minutes into the movie, with an hour left, when Adena leans over to whisper in her ear, "I want to play now."

Kat fights back the lump in her throat while her jeans are unfastened and Adena's fingers find her clit, stroking gently to keep her on her toes.

Kat's glad they choose the back row because she could not explain why she would be withering and crying out during a movie about, whatever this movie was about.

"Dee-"

Adena cuts her off, facing the screen.

"Ssh, pay attention," Adena tells her, fingers dipping down into her soaked sex.

Kat drops her head against the wall, sighing when expert fingers tease her wetness, making it hard to pay attention at all.

Her body tingles, breathing increases, eyes close, thighs begin to quake as Adena's fingers thrust into her further, arching up to hit something inside of Kat, who whimpers out.

Adena's fingers halt, when Sutton and Jane look at Kat, "You okay," they asked simultaneously.

Kat nods, thankful that the theater is dark again so they can not see her flushed cheeks or swollen lips.

They turn back to the movie and Adena continues ramming her fingers into Kat, who seizes her hand, rotating her hips carefully.

Adena bends her fingers again, hitting that soft spot in Kat, and Kat wants to scream, wants to drag Adena to the nearest bathroom, but she was in charge and Kat had to endure this.

She comes harder this time, face turning into the wall to keep the groan she lets out silent.

The movie is forgotten in her mind and all that she knows is what Adena is doing to her right now, moving her fingers out of her slickness to play with her very sensitive clit.

It felt so good, like too good, which made Kat disregard her surrounding as she moans louder, coughing in hopes that her friends had not heard.

Jane stares at the screen and Sutton side eyes the couple, this was totally better than the movie if she was being honest.

The sound of gunfire finds Kat withering again, groaning in time with the action scene.

Adena looks to her girlfriend, laughing as she tried to be quiet and failed miserably.

She knows Sutton is watching them and she enjoys putting on a show, call her an exhibitionist as well.

Kat shakes her head, "Dee I quit," she states because Adena was entirely too much right now and she could not let loose in a movie theatre like she pleased.

Adena removes her hand from Kat's jeans, fastening them while Kat gazes at Adena as she places wet fingers in her mouth, licking them clean.

"I'll be back," Adena says as she stands to her feet, Kat immediately, well not as swift but still swift enough, follows her.

When they are both gone Sutton begins to laugh, grabbing Jane's attention.

"You know they were just having sex," she whispered to the brunette, who nods.

"Yes," Jane affirms while rolling her eyes.

"We can't take them anywhere," she then replies.

Leave it to those two to be so bold at the movies, Jane shakes her damn head; animals...sex-craved animals.


End file.
